Hola
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: Hola!, bueno prácticamente voy a unir todas las historias de one-shot de como las otras parejas de la King of fighters se encuentran con mi pareja favorita :3 bueno espero que le den una oportunidad al igual que a mis otras historias y los quiero bye ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola !**

**K´Dash y Kula**

_**By; Xykz**_

Otra historia de Iori y de vice ! :D

Déjenme, no tengo imaginación ni cupo para otras parejas, oh ! Esperen si la tengo pero no se qué escribir de ellos. Por favorcito una idea o dos de las parejas que más les gusten y un apoyo enorme a esta pareja tan linda y que muchas personas no se han dado cuenta de.

Dejen Reviews de lo que gusten y disfruten.

:D

KNM2

_!_Iori

Me había levantado como cualquier otro día, hubiera tomado café y después ido con la banda después de estar en un bar y con alguna callejera que me encontrara…

Pero no.

Es esas veces en que en verdad no quieres estar en ese lugar y momento, pero el destino te pone hay.

Maldito destino.

Pero tengo que decir, si no me hubiera puesto hay no hubiera conocido a la chica más divertida del mundo.

—"sabes eres como una nuez"

… si es la frase más romántica del mundo, es lo mismo que estaba pensando.

—" …una Nuez?"

Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos y recargando mis 2 brazos en el carrito de supermercado.

—"si! Eres como una nuez duro, malo, frio podría decirse, difícil de romper y muy amargo!"

—"gracias supongo…"

Le dije mientras miraba las verduras y frutas.

—"pero por dentro eres muy rico, dulce, y tierno!"

Me dijo sonriendo, y pasando por debajo hasta quedar entre yo y el carrito donde estaba apoyando mis brazos.

A puesto a que pensaron en una Chica como;

Yuri

Mai

Mary

Quizás Kula

O probablemente

Athena

Pero ninguna de ellas era…

Solo era Vice.

—"Quien eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Vice?"

—"la ahogue y la corte en trocitos para alimentar a los perros de la calle! Jaja!"

Esa era la Vice que yo conocía y amaba.

Su risa falsa no era tan linda como su verdadera risa, si era Vice quien se llevaba a casa el premio por hacerme reír maniáticamente aparte de los torneos en donde les partía la …eemmm… a los otros.

(lugar público viejo…)

—"entonces… que mas necesitamos?"

Cheque la lista que nos había dejado Mature mientras que ella iba a perder el tiempo, pero en un instante Vice me arrebato la lista y la metió en su sostén…

…Malditos lugares públicos.

—"Que aburrido Yagami… vamos al área de los congeladores nadie pasa por ahí en tiempo de invierno!"

—"… … … vale"

Porque nos íbamos al área de congeladores… simplemente porque casi nadie pasaba por hay así que teníamos la oportunidad de subirnos al carrito y acelerar como los niños de 12 o 13 años que jugaban carreras.

_!_Vice

Yagami me levanto y me puso en el carrito, no fue tan tardado llegar a los congeladores siempre están a la vuelta de la esquina y como era uno de esos días en que la gente no viene tanto a los supermercados decidí que era tiempo de quitarle lo amargado a Yagami y dar un raid por toda el área de los congeladores.

—"Lista!?"

—"Lista!"

El pregunto y yo conteste, el agarro vuelo mientras que yo estabilizaba el peso, primero era estar cercas del conductor y luego estar en el frente así era la cosa para que el carro no le callera a Yagami junto conmigo y las verduras.

Gracias a dios que no teníamos cosas tan frágiles como huevos en el carrito.

Empezamos primero con las comidas frías.

Para después irnos por el pasillo de las carnes, Yagami casi choca por andarse fijando en toda la carne.

Parecía que estaba hambriento y que no había comido por 5 días o más.

—"con hambre?"

Le pregunte mientras pasábamos.

—"solo un poco…"

Dijo volteándome a ver y acercándose tantito.

—"sabes la velocidad está bajando…"

Le dije acercándome un poco más.

—"entonces debería de acelerar…"

Dijo alejándose y con su pierna Izquierda empezó a darle velocidad al carrito.

De nuevo tenía que ir de enfrente hacia atrás y de atrás hacia enfrente.

Para que después fuéramos al área de los helados!

Nuestro primer error fue subir la velocidad.

Nuestro segundo… bueno mi error fue no estabilizar el carrito y el error de Yagami fue meterle por completo freno al carrito.

_!_Kula

—"Me comprarías nieve!"

Le roge! Y le seguí rogando! Pero me ignoro completamente lo único que llevábamos era carne congelada y verduras.

Asco…

Ni un dulce ni nada delicioso que comer.

Ni siquiera un chocolate.

Así que le seguí insistiendo.

—"por favor Por favor K´, K´…"

Empecé a menear el carrito pero solo logre que me mirara molesto y que se alejara.

Me recargue en el carrito y lo mire.

Después de ver a todos lados encontré una nieve de sabor Chicle azul!

Mi favorito no me imagino a nadie a quien no le guste!.

Mientras abría la puerta y lo sacaba escuche un ruido no le di mucha importancia hasta que K´ me tomo del brazo y me jalo cercas de él.

( :D )

Lo mire y parecía nervioso.

Me pregunto;

—"estas lastimada?, te dieron con el carrito?, porque a mí me golpeo un brócoli volador, cuantos números ves?"

Al principio sonreí y luego me reí, conteste que no estaba lastimada y que no me habían golpeado con nada ni siquiera con un vegetal … o era verdura?. Y que veía 4 dedos arriba.

—"…me alegro que estés bien"

( :3 )

Me dejo de apretar los brazos, no dolía pero era molesto.

Volteé a ver a los del carrito y eran la pareja que daba miedo, el hombre de cabello rojo que siempre estaba enojado y la mujer enojona.

Me acerque y los salude.

—"Oh! Hola! Señorita y señor enojones"

Me miraron molestos y K´ trato de no reírse.

Siempre que K´ trataba de no reírse era cuando se tapaba la boca y hacia un sonido de toser.

Estaban atorados en el carrito y parecía que querían salir.

—"Cariño tenemos nombres, para tu información! El es Iori y yo Vice trata de aprendértelos—"

Dijo tratando de levantarse pero estaba atorada entre el carito y Iori.

Me estaba gritando pero el señor Iori le tapo la boca.

—"no te recomiendo decir tantas malas palabras en frente de ella…"

—"y eso sería…"

Los 2 empezaron a pelear y trataban de … amm.. Desenredarse ¿?, K´ solo se regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

—"No los vamos a ayudar?"

_!_K´

Escuche un sonido y voltee a ver de donde venia, me aterre al ver a los dos sicópatas, Iori Yagami y su novia Vice.

Manejando en un carrito como locos.

Pensé que iban a arroyar a Kula quise correr pero cuando menos lo note estaban en el aire junto con verduras volando en todas las direcciones, al parecer Yagami había pisado el freno demasiado rápido.

Rebotaron en el suelo como muñecos, Yagami abrazo a Vice para evitar que el carrito la golpeara, (supongo que yo debería de proteger a Kula de tal forma que Yagami lo hacía con Vice) y al final terminaron jugando twister en el carrito.

Mientras que a mí me golpeaba un brócoli del tamaño de una sandia.

Volte a ver a Kula nada mas estaba hay viendo un helado.

La sujete y le pregunte quien sabe cuántas cosas.

Se rio por lo del brócoli supongo y al parecer no tenía ningún dolor.

A comparación de Yagami y su novia que estaban en el suelo casi adentro del carrito con todas las verduras alrededor de ellos.

Kula los volteo a ver y después empezaron a discutir.

Vi que máxima estaba llegando y decidí volver a lo mío.

Mientras que máxima los ayudaba a levantarse y Kula a levantar sus cosas. Escuche parte de su conversación y me di cuenta de;

"tu tienes la culpa. Yo por favor. Bla bla … si!. Cállate, no tu cállate…"

—"Oye"

—"dime capitán amargado"

Le contesto Vice haciendo reír a Kula.

Me alegraba que estuviera riéndose envés de temerles. Volteé a ver a Yagami y por alguna razón se veía menos… enojado que de costumbre.

—" de que sabor quieres?"

Le pregunto abriendo el congelador y sacando 2 sabores diferentes

—"chocolate, napolitano, frambu—"

—"Napolitano!"

Se acerco con el carrito y lo golpeo en la pierna, y Yagami solo … solo sonrió.

Por 5 segundos pero… sonrió…

—"Vale pues lo que ordenes"

Dejo la nieve en el carrito y se volvieron a subir.

—"Gracias Maxima por la ayuda!"

Vice grito desde el carrito y máxima solo se despidió como los militares.

—"adiós pareja de enojados!"

Kula se despidió sacudiendo su mano lo más alto que podía, hasta de puntas.

—"…NO SOMOS PAREJA!..."

Los 2 le dijeron molestos y ella solo se escondió detrás de mí.

Siguieron su camino al igual que Maxima, Kula y yo.

—"Que tipo de nieve te gusta?"

—" deberás puedo echar!?"

—"claro…"

—"Yeay !"

Mientras ella iba a agarrar la nieve Máxima me pregunto;

—"pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión esta vez?"

Y conteste…

—"un brócoli sandia"

—::::::::::::::::::::—

…

Espero que les haya gustado y me despido con un abrázate y los veo la próxima semana.

No se crean los veo en el próximo episodio.

Bye!

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola !**

**Kensou y Athena**

_**By**__**; Xykz**_

Bueno, comenten si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, ( :D )

y disfruten

KNM2

:::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::_iori

_Mi cuerpo estaba agotado y no quería moverme._

—"no, vamos Vice quiero quedarme aquí a descansar"

_Le pedí un descanso habíamos hecho muchas cosas en la mañana. Y la verdad ya me sentía muy cansado como para continuar._

—"está bien"

( :D )

—"tomamos un descanso y luego le seguimos ok"

(D:)

_Me alegre por unos segundos hasta saber que después de ese descanso todo iba a ir de la patada._

_Y después de todo ella tomaba descansos muy cortos._

_Así que seguimos nuestro camino._

_Mientras ella caminaba moviendo su linda colita de lobo, que me golpeaba, yo dejaba mi guardia abajo y dejaba que mi cola solo estuviera caída._

_Le había pedido ir a una cafetería para almorzar así que no se pudo negar, ya que su panza rugía más fuerte que un león, y por no decir más, Ella amaba un cafetería que se encontraba por dónde íbamos caminando._

_Como a una cuadras. "Rot flower" servían comida y postres y por supuesto era bastante chico pero conocido así que quizás era el perfecto lugar para cambiar su idea de seguir._

_Su jefe (a quien desconozco totalmente) las traía de arriba abajo y por coincidente me traían a mí de arriba abajo mandando sobres y golpeando gente._

_Me daba tanta rabia que toda la culpa callera sobre Vice, incluso cuando ella no era la culpable de haber fracasado en las ordenes._

_Por eso quería el descanso o incluso dejar que Mature se encargara, yo solo quería ver a Vice menos estresada._

_(Un descaso no le haría mal…)_

—"entonces… como es tu jefe?"

_Le pregunte de la forma más delicada que sabía y eso era ir directo al grano._

_Enterarme un poco de sus vidas no estaría mal después de todo ella..ss son mis compañeras de equipo._

—"oh! El es…mmm… bastante…peculiar?"

_Me respondió un poco dudosa, y claro que no insistí en sacarle información de su jefe._

_No me gustaba cuando ella se enojaba conmigo por cosas como esas. _

_Así que pregunte algo mas, después de todo ella es bastante explosiva._

—"es un trabajo rápido o …?"

—"ya quisiera, pero no, no lo es…"

_Me dijo molesta y un poco triste, pero sabia como animarla, como ella sabia animarme y hacer que las caserías falladas (intentos fallidos de matar a Kyo) no terminaran tan mal._

_Al llegar al Restaurante nos sentamos en una de las mesas pegadas a la pared un poco lejos de los vidrios._

—"Apostemos ya que estamos aquí"

—"Vale! Qué apostamos!"

_Me contesto sonriendo y mirándome con alegría._

:::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::_Kensou

_Entramos a un restaurante bastante común y quizás uno de los menos populares donde no pensarían en encontrar a Athena. _

—"Kensou tranquilo no creo que nos estén siguiendo los paparazis o fans, los debimos perder hace como 3 cuadras atrás"

De alguna forma noto que estaba mas ansioso que lo normal, Quizás porque me estaba asomándome mucho por las ventanas.

_Athena dijo tranquilamente mientras entraba más al restaurante._

_Pero cuando menos lo pensamos._

—"Athena-san!"

_Se escuchaban los gritos de lejos de los Fans._

—"rayos y ahora donde?!"

_Nos empezamos a meter más en el restaurante que no estaba tan lleno. Cuando nos topamos con 2 personas bastante conocidas._

—"Athena!?"

Menciono Vice

—"Yagami!?"

Dijo Athena

—"Vice!"

Yagami apunto a Vice, ..sonriendo!

—"amm.. kensou"

Y yo solo dije apuntando a mi rostro.

_Nos miramos entre los cuatro y por supuesto que pedimos una ayudadita._

—"Ayúdenos! Porfas"

_Le pedí a Vice ya que no era muy amistoso Yagami y menos comprensivo que ella…o por lo menos eso pensé._

—"y nosotros que ganamos"

_Nos miraron con sus miradas de demonios, yo odiaba a Yagami por una simple razón._

—"Por favor Yagami-sama"

_Tenía poder sobre Athena al igual que Kyo Kusanagi._

_O cualquier otro hombre…que fuera más fuerte y musculoso…y atrayente._

_(Porque no puedo ser tan malo como los demás, incluso Kim es más malo que yo T-T)_

—"lo tengo! El primero que los delate es el que paga la cuenta!"

_Yagami dijo tronando sus dedos, la idea avía venido bastante rápido y miro a Vice con malicia y ...felicidad?, se miraron y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, al parecer estaban haciendo una apuesta sobre nosotros._

_Se dieron la mano y nos metieron a las sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared para después cubrirnos con una falsa pelea de vencidas._

_Algunos de los Fans (que nos dan mala fama a nosotros los que en verdad no somos tan molestos y que en verdad amamos a nuestro Idol) se fueron y pasaron como si nada._

_Al parecer ni nos notaron._

:::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::_Vice

_Mientras jugábamos a las vencidas, EXAGERADAMENTE, athena y Kensou se escondían detrás de nosotros y de los menús, pasaban 3 y luego algunos que otros grupos de 2 por donde nosotros estábamos._

_Ya cuando casi todos los "fans" se habían ido dejamos nuestra guardia abajo y Yagami me dejo ganar._

—_"sabes de alguna manera pensé que esto sería más interesante" _

_Se recargo en la silla y empezó a jugar con un cuchillo._

—_"podemos agregarle más cosas?"_

—_"como?"_

_Mientras nosotros 2 estábamos aburridos y pensando en cómo hacer interesante la apuesta los 2 tortolitos empezaban a hablar de cosas que me empezaron a dolor de cabeza._

_O bueno no era tantas cosas que nos hacían enojar sino cosas que no parecían tan interesantes solo cosas…amm…de ellos._

_(;D) _

_Yagami…digamos que parecía tener un dolor de cabeza o como si Orochi tratara de poseerlo… en verdad esperaba que fuera la posesión._

—"bingo!"

—"bingo?"

—"el que aguante mas la conversación con ellos!"

—"tenemos que sacarles platica a ello también, vale!"

—"Vale pues!"

_Pero antes de poder empezar los fans se nos estaban empezaron a notarnos._

—"_creo que ya es hora de que nos vamos!"_

_Nos levantamos Yagami pago rápido y salimos por la parte trasera._

—"_jaja ahora es más interesante!"_

_Los fans empezaron a corre detrás de nosotros y la verdad fue bastante divertido!_

_Mientras Athena corría como chica de película de terror, Kensou corría como atleta exagerado, mientras que Yagami no corría, trotaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y su cola de lobo se movía lentamente solo con el movimiento extra de él trotando, mientras que yo trotaba y movía mi cola de lobo tratando de golpear a Yagami. _

_Corrimos de un lado a otro evitando los Fans._

_Nos separamos, y nos volvíamos a reunir._

_Nos separábamos y Athena y yo corríamos para la izquierda y Kensou junto con Iori a la derecha._

_Nos volvíamos a unir y nos volvíamos a separara._

_Kensou y yo a la Derecha y Iori junto con Athena a la Izquierda._

_Nos volvimos a juntar en un centro comercial._

_Y nos volvimos a separar._

_Cada quien por su lado._

_Hasta que llegamos a una tienda donde nos volvimos a encontrar._

—"_huh huh huh deberíamos descansar no?"_

_Yagami dijo cansado de estar corriendo._

_Sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas mientras inhalaba y exhalaba bastante fuerte. Sus orejas cubrían su cara junto con su cabello y su cola de lobo solo se meneaba de arriba abajo. _

_Mientras que yo estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de tomar aire junto con Athena y Kensou._

—"_coincido con Yagami"_

_Dijeron ambos._

—"_tengo una idea escóndanse aquí, …mientras que Yagami y yo hacemos una distracción"_

_Dije lebantantando unos vestidos._

:::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::_Athena

_Hicimos lo que Vice dijo._

_Nos escondimos en unos mostradores con muchos vestidos largos._

_Como niños chicos._

_Pude escuchar a Yagami y a Vice hablando._

—"_Entonces como los distraeremos?"_

—"_oh amm…"_

—"_no tienes ni la menor idea verdad?"_

—"_no… y ahí vienen que ha—"_

_No pude evitar abrir tantito para ver que estaba pasando._

_La curiosidad me gano._

_Y Yagami estaba besando a Vice._

_Me dio vergüenza así que me deje de mirar, no es correcto que vieras a una pareja besándose._

_Kensou me pregunto qué era lo que tenía ya que me había puesto roja._

—"_nada! Estoy bien!"_

_Después de eso Vice abrió las cortinas de vestidos y nos dijo que podíamos salir. _

—"_no estaban haciendo nada malo ahí adentro verdad!?"_

_Nos miro y nos guiño un ojo._

_Me puse roja al recordar el beso que se habían dado mientras volteaba a ver a Yagami, me volteo a ver con una mirada molesta y su rostro parecía mostrar una duda._

_Me puse aun más roja y respondí que no había pasado nada volteando a verlos a ambos._

_Vice sonrió y se empezó a reír._

—"_que linda te da pena que casi te acachen con tu novio haciendo cosas malas en una tienda!"_

_Ambos respondimos que no éramos pareja._

_No molestos, avergonzados mejor dicho._

—"_como sea no crees que ya deberíamos irnos a casa?"_

_Yagami dijo mirando hacia a otro lado y tomándola de la mano._

_Nunca había visto a que Yagami se comportara de esa forma y de hecho jamás pensé que hubiera alguien como Vice que le tuviera tanta confianza._

_Ella no pensó en nada más que escondernos en ese mostrador y Yagami pensó en lo demás._

_Supongo que eso…es…_

—"_bueno nos vamos"_

_Yagami empezó a empujar a Vice mientras ella le decía que deberían de continuar con su trabajo mientras que él le decía que se devolvieran a casa._

_(No sabía que Vivian juntos ¿:, )_

—"_bueno adiós les deseamos suerte!"_

_Vice, se volteo y recargo en el hombro de Yagami para después despedirse, nos sonrió y Yagami solo se volteo y movió la mano hacia la izquierda._

—"_crees que sean pareja?"_

_Dijo Kensou no muy fuerte que digamos pero aun así escuchamos._

—"_NO SOMOS PAREJA!"_

_Los dos dijeron molestos y un poco avergonzados._

_Así que continuamos con nuestros caminos._

—"_vamos a comer a algún lado?"_

—"_no gracias creo que ya tengo suficientes con los lugares públicos"_

:::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::

Extra ;3

—"_AAAH no puede ser!"_

—"_que?! que sucede Iori?"_

—"_yo pagué la cuenta"_

:::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::

_Y _

_Listo ¡! _

_Espero que disfruten de esta historia ¡! _

_:3_

_Bye _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Kyo y Yuki**

_**By; Xykz**_

Nya ! el capítulo de Kyo y Yuki!

Disfruten aquí un saludo de su Xykzen! Jaja disfrútenlo, si les gusto denle un favoritos un me gusta un like o lo que quieran darle.

Abrazos~!

KNM2

:::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::_iori

_No aguantaba las piernas de tanto caminar y los brazos de tantas bolsas que estaba cargando._

_Quizás por eso las mujeres tenían tan buen rendimiento en esto de ir de compras. _

_Mature y Vice me dieron el gusto de descansar en uno de los sillones de la plaza. Me senté y casi casi me reía de felicidad._

_Pero lo peor aun no pasaba._

_Se decidieron separar una de un lado y la otra del otro para así "cubrir mas parte del centro comercial"_

_Lo que me alegraba aun más el día era que siempre me tocaba ir con Vice._

—"vámonos Iori !"

_Mientras que levantaba las bolsas para volver a tener el roll de esclavo__,__ Mature me miro y me guiño un ojo._

_Ignore completamente su guiño y seguí a vice por casi todo el lado Izaquierdo de la plaza._

_Lo __único__ que puedo decir que disfrute del día__._

_Ver como escogía vestidos, ayudarla con los zippers de la espalda con cada uno de ellos._

_Podría acompañarla todo el día viendo cada vestido que se ponía, cualquiera de estos vestidos hacia que se delinearan tan bien sus caderas y cada vestido de colores pálidos, bajos o incluso los vestidos bracos hacían que se viera tan hermosa su dulce y suave piel bronceada. _

_Por dentro estaba babeando como un lobo hambriento al ver la en esos vestidos tan provocativos__._

_Cada vestido era aun más provocativo que el anterior._

_Era como si pudiera leer mi mente._

—"cual crees que se me vea mejor? el azul o el negro?"

_Tenía 2 vestidos en las manos seguía probándose los por encima de la ropa, aun no se probaba ninguno de los 2, mientras que yo estaba sentado tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que me había gustado ver los otros vestidos en su cuerpo tan maravilloso._

—"el azul se ve bastante bien, pero me encanta el color negro!, dime cual se vería mejor?"

En su mano Izquierda tenía un vestido azul cielo bastante pálido y sin mangas y sin tirantes, y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Con un listón de un azul cielo solo que este menos pálido al final y por debajo del busto.

Y el vestido negro era casi igual, solo que con unos tirantes y con unas mangas casi transparentes, y pospuesto este se habría como el vestido que traía puesto el día que nos conocimos.

—"...no lo sé el que más te guste"

_Dije, mientras me sentaba casi con la espalda en el sillón que se encontraba fuera de los vestidores._

—"hmmm... cierto hay salgo!"

_me sonrió y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás respire profundamente. Y por supuesto empecé a tallar mis ojos de lo cansado que estaba. había despertado demasiado temprano y no había almorzado nada._

—"puedes esperar aquí"

_Escuche 2 voces que estaban alado, una mujer y un hombre._

—"claro...yo aquí espero"

_el sujeto le había contestado dejando por lo que parecían cajas en el suelo y sentándose agotadoramente en el sillón de alado._

—"no me tardo!"

—"no te preocupes puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras"

_Mientras entraba y le mandaba un beso no pude evitar decirle._

—"que es tu primera vez saliendo con una chica "de compras"? es el peor error que pudiste haber dicho viejo"

_No volteé a verlo tan simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados con mi cabeza recargada en el sofá__._

—"jaja ! Lo sé pero es peor tener que estar con una novia enojada que nada"

_Al parecer no el tambien se estaba tallando los ojos…_

—"no creas que estar soltero paga aun así eres su perro y tienes que cargar con todas las bolsas!"

—"jajaja !

_Ambos nos reímos_

—"Yagami" ... "Kusanagi"

_Dijimos al mismo tiempo al sentamos bien en el sillón y cuando menos pensamos ya estábamos en medio de un apretón de manos amistoso._

__-_Vice_

_Mientras caminaba hacia uno de los vestidores mi mano y la de otra mujer se tocaron al tratar de agarrar la misma manija del vestidor, nos volteamos a ver muy incómodamente y nos soltamos riendo y empezó la clásica charla de "adelante, tu primero, no es tuyo adelante"_

_Hasta que nos dimos cuenta que..._

—"...espera tu...eres?"

—"tú eres Yuki la novia de Kusanagi!"

—"y tú la novia de Yagami!"

—"Que?! ...oh! no yo solo—"

_Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con mi frase se escucharon 2 sillones caer repentinamente._

_Nos miramos y salimos para comprobar lo obvio__._

_Yagami y Kusanagi estaban como los niños chiquitos que empezaban a pelear por una cosa sin importancia__,__ tomados de las manos, golpeando sus frentes y tratando de ver quien se sacaba los sesos y empujándose__._

—"Kyo!"

—"Iori!"

_Fui la que mas fuerte grito de nosotras 2 y claro que fue Yuki a separarlos yo solo vi como la golpeaban con los brazos y fui levantando los sillones para cuando tiraran a Yuki poderla ayudar._

_Al ver cuando la empujaron afuera de la pelea de Gallos__,__ que estos dos fosforitos tenían entre sí__,__ la ayude a levantarse y le dije que esperara._

—"pero—"

—"tu solo espera aquí ok?"

_le dije después de jalarle las orejas a ambos, Kyo y Yagami._

—"aaahh! Vice!"

—"compórtate"

—"aaaahhh! Párale!...Vice"

—"que no te da vergüenza frente a tu novia!"

_Ambos bajaron sus orejas de lobo y también la cabeza._

—"Iori..."

_Lo tome por la mandíbula cercas de los cachetes, como una madre a sus hijos, solo que envés de afecto era más como una advertencia._

—"sabes que te quiero verdad..."

_Me acerque a su rostro y le di un beso esquimal lo mire con la misma mirada de siempre_

_(Iori: la mirada de la perdición! una mirada de enojo y malicia... solo lo para advertirles...)_

—"..c..Claro.."

_Volteó a ver a otro lado._

—"pero... Sabes que te rompería el cuello cuando menos lo esperaras cierto?! así que cálmate hasta salir del edificio quieres!"

Le dije mirándolo seriamente y lanzándolo al sillón y cruzando mis brazos

—"...mmmrr..."

_Era turno que el cruzara los brazos y se volteara molesto volteando a ver a otro lado._

__-_Yuki_

_Le pedí a Kyo que por favor tratara de no empezar una pelea con Yagami, se veía molesto pero al mismo tiempo calmado como esperando el perfecto momento de pagar cuentas._

_Entre al vestidor viendo como Kyo trataba de tranquilizarse o mirar a otro lado o distraerse de la anterior pelea. Cuando entre Vice se estaba probando otros 2 vestidos._

—"como lograste calmar tan rápido a Yagami?"

—"hmm..?"

_Me volteo a ver con una cara de confusión bastante inocente a comparación de la mirada que le dio a Yagami unos cuantos minutos antes._

—oh! eso ... no lo sé supongo que llevamos bastante tiempo viviendo juntos...jaja"

_Rio y me dio una sonrisa amistosa y bastante dulce._

—"oh! waw! Ya llevan tanto tiempo juntos?"

_Dije mientras estaba viendo otros vestidos que estaban hay puestos._

—"Juntos qué?"

_Me pregunto un poco distraída por los vestidos._

—"Que llevan de pareja, ya sabes saliendo"

_Le conteste alegremente mientras pensaba en todos los líos en los que Yagami no metería a Kyo por estar ocupado con su novia!_

_Pero su respuesta me desanimo._

—"QUE!? Oh no, no no nosotros no estamos saliendo!"

_Me respondió un poco nerviosa y los 2 vestidos que tenía en las manos se cayeron, la ayude a levantarlos y los puso en un sillón que tenían hay__,__ uno sin recargable y que estaba en la esquina._

—"entonces..."

—"oh solo somos...amigos"

—"oh…"

_Dije un poco mas decepcionada que antes, creo que era mucho pedir__._

—"Hay personas a las que les gusta estar en el juego de solitario como yo!"

_Supongo que ese era el caso de Yagami también._

__-_Kyo_

_..._

_..._

—"entonces…"

_Quise sacar conversación, llevábamos más de 15 minutos sin pelear, quería levantarme y golpearlo__,__ pero no podía Yuki me daba miedo y junto a Vice era el doble de miedo._

_Con una mujer no se juega y menos si esta en esos días en donde te pueden lanzar fuego y arrancarte las entrañas con los dientes y comprando cosas en el centro comercial._

—"…así que… que haces…?"

_No me contesto tan simplemente estábamos como 2 idiotas esperando a las mujeres en el vestidor probándose._

_Ropa._

_No pudo haber momentos más incómodos._

—"…no podemos hablar…? Como gente civilizada…?"

_Me volteo a ver, y luego tomo casi todo el aire del mundo y suspiro tan largo como pudo._

—"Juremos que jamás hablaremos o tomaremos este tema de nuevo"

Me volteo a ver con una cara de arrepentimiento y desagrado.

—"..Trato!"

Dije volteándonos a ver rápidamente a todos los lados. No quería que mucha gente nos viera hablando como si nada y pensando que nos llevábamos bien.

Cuando por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo en hablar como civiles normales.

Ni una sola palabra.

…

—"… así que como va…todo?"

—"…bien supongo y tu?"

Nos quedamos viendo a todos los lugares posibles para evitar el contacto visual.

—"Yagami! Como me veo!?"

_GRACIAS AL CIELO! Vice había salido y había detenido tan incómoda situación. _

_Pero para mi mala suerte, las cosas se iban a poner más incomodas._

_Yagami solo la miro mientras daba vueltas y se miraba en un espejo._

_La mirada de Iori se había vuelto completamente diferente al Iori a de hace 5 minutos, era completamente todo lo contrario a las miradas que el verdadero Iori daba, siempre eran miradas de odio y desprecio. _

_Sus orejas estaban hacia arriba una de lado y otra hacia enfrente._

_(:3 sus orejas eran bastante largas)_

_Nunca parecía conforme con nada y la verdad es que lo notaba muy …_

_Feliz…_

_Estaba feliz sonriendo ligeramente y mirando a…_

—"No te vez mal"

_Contesto, fingiendo que no le importaba tanto, bajando sus orejas de la misma forma en que siempre estaban__,__ abajo y en forma de atacar y mirando hacia otro lado._

_Como el Iori de siempre._

—"claro tipo rudo"

_Vice se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y corrió a los vestidores sacándole la lengua._

_Él le contesto de la misma forma, y tallándose la mejilla._

—"son pareja?"

_Le pregunte de la forma más indiscreta que pude._

_Y claro Yagami se enojo pero respondió;_

—"No"

—"bueno listo! Iori! Nos vamos!"

_Salí Vice con la ropa que traía puesta y cargando 5 o más vestidos._

—"Me vas a dejar pobre"

—"Claro que no eres millonario"

—"ve a pagar yo aquí te espero"

_Cuando saco su billetera casi salían los billetes volando de ella, mientras que yo abría la mía y solo salían polillas._

_Vice tomo unos cuantos lo volvió a besar y se fue a pagar, mientras que Yagami volvía a sentar y se volvía a tallar la mejilla._

—"es por interés o solo te gusta gastar tu dinero?"

_Recargo su codo en el brazo del sillón y recargo su cabeza en su puño para esperar a que Vice volviera.__ Me miro como siempre, con ganas de matarme, y ni siquiera levantando el rostro me contesto._

—"un poco de ambos pero no, me divierte gastar mi dinero y tiempo en alguien quien me entretenga o …"

_Mientras que Yuki iba a pagar el vestido que más le había gustado, y me distraía de Yagami…_

_(me sentí mal por dejar que ella pagara y …por no poder hacer lo que Yagami y pagar por todo lo que ella quiera para que supiera que en verdad quería verla feliz y supiera que le compraría hasta el sol)_

_el solo se levantaba para irse alado de Vice quien ya le tenía otra bolsa que cargar._

_Nos miramos por última vez._

—"por ahora te salvas Kusanagi"

_Tomamos nuestras cadenas de esclavos y continuamos nuestros caminos._

_Voltee una verlos por última vez y sus colas de lobo se entrelazaron por unos segundos mientras seguían caminando y hablando._

_Sonreí. _

—"que pasa Kyo?"

_Yuki me miro con curiosidad y un poco asustada._

—" digamos que hoy mi billetera no se siente tan vacía"

—"pero siempre está vacía Kyo"

( )

—"te quiero…"

__-_Vice_

__-_Iori_

__-_Yuki_

__-_Kyo_

_Supongo que… no tiene gran emoción este capítulo pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten más de los cap. Que voy a escribir hasta pronto._

_Los quiero ¡!_

_Y si creen que debería de cambiar algunos diálogos o frases con cosas ( :D ) vale díganme se los agradezco muchos_

_Bye bye _

_:3_


End file.
